


Antici-pation

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: After spending the day with a friend, Tim's need for you is palpable.  You do not disappoint.





	Antici-pation

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny occurred to me yesterday while I was writing a fic for a friend where Tim and the reader are periphery characters. You two had gone to lunch and had drinks with a friend and now that she is gone, Tim needs to have you.

You had just waved off your friend Sue who had joined you for cocktails this afternoon. You closed the door and made your way back out to the patio where Tim was reclining on one of the loungers, his long legs drawing your eyes as if on command. He had his arms crossed behind his head, his bare tanned and toned chest looked glorious in the last of the sun's rays and he was watching you with a predatory glint in his eye. Your eyes locked and he held out his hand wordlessly. You moved towards him and when you took his hand, he yanked you off your feet and into his lap with a grunt of desire as you landed on his half hard cock. Straddling him, you began to rock your hips slowly and deliberately causing Tim's breath to catch in his throat, his eyes breaking from yours as he closed them in order to really feel the sensation of your rutting.  
"Daddy has waited patiently all day for this,"  
he ground out, his voice laced with a seductive undertone. He slid his hands up your bare thighs and under your skirt, squeezing your flesh, making it feel as though it was on fire. His hands moved round the back, cupping your ass and pulling you more firmly onto his cock, seeking more friction. You swooped down on him then, violating his mouth with little nips and sucks to his wondrously full lips before caressing every inch of the hot cavern of his mouth with your tongue. As your tongues battled for dominance, Tim slid his hands up under your top and you broke the kiss sitting up so he could tug it off. As he threw it haphazardly away, you removed your bra and Tim's mouth immediately latched on to a nipple, sucking it and flicking his tongue over it until it stiffened. His beard was adding another level of pleasure as it lusciously scratched your fevered skin. His hand kneaded your other breast, pinching the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Your back was arched, your hands fisting Tim's hair, forcing him closer to you. You let loose a moan of desire as Tim lightly bit down on your aching nipple and you felt a surge of heat pool in your belly. He detached himself from you and took your face in his hands, kissing you breathless before his hands moved to unfasten your skirt. You stood up, slipping it down and removed your panties at the same time. After you toed off your shoes, Tim took hold of your calf and lifted your leg to rest on the lounger between his legs, opening you up to him. He sat up, his eyes black with desire and ran his index finger along your copiously dripping lips with a shudder of unadulterated arousal,  
"Oh baby, is this how much you want to fuck me? So wet, Daddy likes,"  
he growled, bringing his coated fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. You could only stare at him silently, a fresh rush of moisture mixing trickling out of your pussy.  
"You taste so sweet baby,"  
he cooed softly and he gripped your hips and buried his head between your legs. You gasped as his skillful tongue began to flick your clit, your sense of stimulation rising to dizzying new heights. Tim ran his tongue along the seam of your slit before stiffening it and plunging it inside you with a groan of delight as he tasted more of you. The movement of his chin as he sucked and lapped at you was causing delectable friction on your lips from his beard. Your head hung back, your eyes closed as your fingers bit into Tim's strong shoulders. Such was the pleasure he was giving you, you soon felt your orgasm approach.  
"Daddy, I'm gonna...gonna.."  
you huffed between breaths. Tim redoubled his efforts, the wet sound of him sucking you tipping you over the edge with a cry of relief. Tim reached for your face again, letting you taste yourself on him as he kissed you with a passion born from pure carnal want. Pulling back from him you urged him to lie back down before reaching for his fly and unbuttoning his pants, tugging them off along with his boxers after you removed his socks and shoes. His aching and throbbing cock sprang free, a pearly drop of pre-cum shining temptingly on the tip. Standing at the foot of the lounger you took in the wonderful sight of Tim spread out before you. His gorgeous salt and pepper curls all mussed up from where you'd gripped it, his pupils so dilated with lust that only a thin sliver of green was visible, those impossibly full and sweet tasting lips slightly open as he anticipated your next move. And good lord, his beard which matched his hair and so exquisitely framed his mouth, was glistening with your fluids. Your excitement spiralled almost out of control at this and you crawled up his legs and fastened one hand around the base of Tim's large cock. He groaned gutturally as his neglected cock finally got some attention. You ran your tongue around the ridge on the head of Tim's dick before licking and tasting his leaking pre-cum. Swirling your tongue around his head, you opened your mouth around his girth and slowly began to take him in. Tim's fists balled at your touch and he couldn't help but swear at the feeling of the velvet heat of your mouth encapsulating his pulsing cock.  
"Fuck baby, your sweet little mouth was made for sucking Daddy's cock,"  
he threaded his fingers in your hair, guiding you onto him. You took him in until he hit the back of your throat. Tears pricked your eyes but you blinked them away as your tongue licked up the length of him, your free hand lightly massaging his balls. Tim was groaning wantonly, completely overcome with pleasure as you vigorously sucked and licked his cock. His breath was coming in shallow pants and he managed to groan out,  
"Daddy needs you to fuck him baby. Please!"  
His desperate begging sent a frisson of white hot heat snaking up your spine and you released him from your mouth and slid up his body to give him a filthy kiss. Positioning your hips over his crotch, you used one hand to grasp Tim's hot hard cock and guide him inside you. Tim's eyes rolled back in his head as you slowly sank down on him, taking him inch by inch until he was fully seated inside you. His hands gravitated to your hips as they began to move, Tim's cock stretching you deliciously,your walls feeling every drag as he filled you over and over. Tim was groaning freely now, his hands grasping at your breasts, your thighs, any inch of skin he could reach as his heart hammered against his heaving chest.  
"Come on baby, fuck me. Daddy needs it hard tonight!"  
Kneeling up, you let Tim's cock slide almost all the way out before you slammed your hips down to his, taking him in again. You quickened your thrusts, circling your hips every so often. Leaning back, you rested your hands on his thighs as you fucked Tim harder and faster, pistoning your hips over and over, dragging groans of pleasure from your very core. Your throat felt raw as you continued to cry out in time with your increasingly erratic thrusts. Tim's hips had begun to meet yours, thrust for thrust and the sound of slapping skin mixed with your moans of delight seemed deafening in your thankfully secluded patio.  
"Oh fuck Daddy, you feel so good inside me!"  
you ground out harshly as you panted, desperately chasing your arousal. A few more thrusts and you welcomed your climax with a groan of relief from deep inside you. Just then you heard Tim gasp sharply several times and you felt him stiffen under you before his hips jerked forward convulsively, filling you with his seed. He pulled you down onto him and kissed you lazily. He cradled your head in his arms and whispered softly,  
"I love you so much baby,"  
before he drew back and peppered your face with butterfly kisses causing you to giggle.  
"I love you too Tim,"  
you sighed as he wrapped his arms around you.  
"Baby do you fancy going inside? It's getting rather chilly,"  
You stood up and grabbed the two throws from the patio sofa, handing one to Tim and wrapping yourself in the other as you made your way back inside.


End file.
